Porcelana
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Qual a minha cor preferida, Sasuke? E a minha comida favorita? Não sabe? Pois é, você sentiria minha falta se eu te abandonasse? Ou, melhor, você perceberia se eu o fizesse?


**Porcelana**

"_Qual a minha cor preferida, Sasuke? E a minha comida favorita? Não sabe? Pois é, você sentiria minha falta se eu te abandonasse? Ou, melhor, você perceberia se eu o fizesse?"_

* * *

><p>Para todos os casais que se amam, mas que isso não é o suficiente.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Uchiha Sasuke não é meu, mas eu sou dele, que usa e abusa de mim. E isso é tão prazeroso quanto.

* * *

><p>"<em>Não vou dizer que não me magoou, não vou dizer que não estou mais magoada, pois estaria mentindo. Mas vai passar, sempre passa. E eu te amo demais para dar um basta nisso."<em>

(Jade Amorim)

* * *

><p><strong>Porcelana<strong>

"_Vem fácil, vai fácil_

_É assim que você vive_

_Você leva tudo, mas você nunca dá_

_Deveria saber que você era problema pelo primeiro beijo._

_Te dei tudo que eu tinha e você jogou no lixo_

_A única coisa que sempre te pedi foi pra me dar todo o seu amor_

_Porque você nunca entendeu que_

_Eu pegaria uma granada por você_

_Eu pularia na frente de um trem por você_

_Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você_

_Mas você não vai fazer o mesmo_

_Você não faria o mesmo_

_Você nunca faria o mesmo."_

(Grenade – Bruno Mars)

**. ; .**

Os passos duros ecoavam no asfalto quente, tão diferente do habitual jeito de felino no andar. A testa estava franzida por debaixo da franja farta e os músculos do ombro estavam tencionados. Aqueles gestos, além das mãos crispadas ao lado do corpo eram as únicas demonstrações do transtorno em que sua mente se encontrava.

"_- Você vai prestar atenção em mim? – A voz soou estridente e nervosa. – Ou preciso marcar um horário com a sua secretária?_

_- Como se você já não tivesse passado por cima dela quando chegou. – Ele sequer havia levantado os olhos dos papéis que estudava._

_- Olhe para mim, Sasuke! _

_Os olhos esmeraldinos estavam cheios de lágrimas e as mãos em punhos tremiam nervosamente. O moreno engoliu um suspiro amargurado quando levantou o olhar e soltou a caneta, passando a encará-la com a mesma intensidade com que se encarava uma porta._

_- O que quer desta vez, Sakura?_

_Ela engoliu o choro, limpando a garganta para sua voz soar alta e clara._

_- Você prometeu que sairia mais cedo do escritório no meu aniversário._

_Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_- E...?_

_A rósea o olhou indignada, deixando duas ou três lágrimas transbordarem, lágrimas essas que secou com a mão antes mesmo de chegarem ao fim de seu rosto._

_- Hoje é o meu aniversário, Sasuke."_

Ele havia se esquecido, ele simplesmente havia esquecido-se da data. Mantinha-se tão absorto com os problemas da empresa que sequer se lembrara no aniversário da esposa. E, ao invés de tentar concertar a situação, preferiu rebater, prolongando e piorando a discussão.

"_- Saímos de férias mal tem um mês._

_Ela arregalou os olhos, indignada._

_- Quem saiu de férias? – A voz estava falha pelo choro contido. – Você ficou trancafiado naquele maldito quarto de hotel pregado com aquele seu notebook. Ainda me surpreende o fato de ter se casado comigo, e não com ele._

_O Uchiha estreitou os olhos, incomodado com o comentário. Aquela havia sido a primeira ação que a fez acreditar não estar falando com um robô, mas com algo que deveria agir feito um ser humano._

_- Estou cansado Sakura, é problema atrás de problema para resolver. Não venha me encher com suas frescuras femininas._

_- Sério? – Exasperou-se, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir enquanto fazia movimentos bruscos com os braços. – É para isso que existem as férias! Para relaxar._

_Fungou, esperando que ele dissesse algo. Ele não abriu a boca. Já não tinha mais forças para gritar, nem para conter as lágrimas._

_- Era para ser a lua-de-mel que adiamos por anos, mas se tornou eu andando sozinha numa cidade feita para casais apaixonados._

_Sasuke suspirou, não comovido, mas um pouco incomodado com toda aquela cena. Abaixou a cabeça enquanto massageava as têmporas._

_- Sakura... – Pediu, num murmúrio._

_- Me diga, Sasuke, qual a minha cor preferida? Minha música preferida? _

_A rósea mantinha os braços em volta do corpo, como se assim pudesse proteger-se das futuras agressões._

_- A comida? Bebida? Banda? O nosso primeiro beijo? O que eu estava usando no nosso primeiro encontro?_

_Ele não respondeu._

_- Qual a minha profissão?_

_- Médica._

_Sakura riu amarga._

_- Em que área eu atuo?_

_Silêncio, ele não abriu a boca. Sequer sabia a resposta._

_- Qual o dia do nosso casamento?_

_Nada, ela suprimiu um soluço. Sentia o coração espatifar-se em migalhas e cair ao chão._

_- Que diferença isso faz, afinal?_

_Ela abriu a boca, várias vezes. As lágrimas haviam secado naquele momento. Pensou em milhões de respostas, mas nenhuma era satisfatória. Por fim sorriu amarga, desistindo._

_- Nenhuma. – Virou-se e caminhou em direção a porta. – Não faz nenhuma diferença."_

Mas é claro que fazia, merda! Só que ele notou tarde demais, quando chegou em casa e encontrou-a tão vazia quanto uma sepultura. Em nenhum momento aquele lugar estivera vazio depois que se casara, ela sempre estava lá. Assistindo TV, pintando as unhas, limpando alguma coisa.

Só que agora não tinha ninguém, e pela primeira vez percebeu como o lugar era frio e impessoal. Em cima da mesa de jantar tinha um bilhete, o rosa brilhante do papel se destacava entre o preto e o cinza-metálico que impregnavam o ambiente.

"_Só para ter certeza de que você notará que fui embora antes do fim do mês._

_Haruno Sakura."_

**Haruno. **

Depois que se casaram ela jamais havia usado o sobrenome da família, tinha um bobo e apaixonado orgulho pelo sobrenome Uchiha. Dando ênfase nele na maioria das vezes que se apresentava a alguém.

Aquilo que antes costumava incomodá-lo, continuava incomodando-o. Só que dessa vez por um motivo completamente diferente. Vendo o sobrenome Haruno naquelas linhas, soube que ela o havia deixado sem a intenção de voltar.

E o moreno não gostou daquilo, nem um pouco. Mas não manifestou-se, dizendo que era o melhor a se fazer. Passaram-se sete longos dias até que finalmente sentisse desespero e claustrofobia o suficiente para ordenar que a localizassem.

Agora estava lá, andando a passos duros no asfalto em direção ao hotel em que sabia que a rosada estava. Decidido a faze-la voltar para casa nem se fosse amarrada.

Após ter ignorado o recepcionista e subido decidido até seu andar, estava pateticamente estagnado em frente à porta de madeira. Num suspiro derrotado, coçou o queixo áspero da barba mal-feita e desleixada, era agora.

Bateu na porta.

Nada.

Bateu de novo.

A visão que teve o partiu a alma, debaixo dos olhos avermelhados estavam um par de olheiras profundas, os cabelos estavam desgrenhados e a roupa amarrotada. A pele de porcelana que ela tinha estava seca e cheia de marcas de lágrimas, recentes, e antigas. Sempre gostara de compará-la à boneca clássica, mas naquele momento parecia que uma criança levada havia pego um lápis e riscado todo seu rosto, deixando-a com aparência maltratada. Abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas ela fechou a porta na sua cara.

Ou quase. Se não tivesse colocado o pé no caminho.

- Você vai me escutar.

- Saia daqui. – Sua voz era chorosa.

- Sakura, por favor.

- Vá embora... – ela sussurrou, deixando o corpo escorregar pela porta, caindo no chão num baque surdo.

- Dia 23 de agosto de 2003.

- O quê? – levantou os olhos, confusa.

- Nós nos casamos no dia 23 de agosto de 2003. A sua cor preferida é o azul marinho. Sua música preferida é Broken, daquela cantora americana meio gótica e um cara de cabelo comprido. Você não tem uma banda preferida, por que gosta de muitas e jamais conseguiu se decidir. Sua comida favorita é a japonesa, não importa qual, desde que não tenha lulas ou polvos. E você sempre come acompanhada de sakê, mas gosta mesmo é de vinho branco, que toma uma taça todos os dias enquanto me espera chegar do trabalho. – Ele sorriu, ela parecia atônita e o encarava do chão.

- O nosso primeiro beijo foi quase um acidente, aconteceu na nossa festa de formatura do colegial, ambos estávamos bêbados demais para tomar alguma decisão. Nosso primeiro encontro foi numa sexta. Jamais me esqueceria daquele dia, Sakura. Você usava um vestido preto com detalhes em verde que realçava essa pele tão macia que você tem e deixava as estrelas com inveja do brilho de seus olhos.

Ela abriu a boca, mas ele não a deixou falar.

- Você sempre sonhou em ser neurocirurgiã, mas já estávamos noivos quando foi fazer a especialização e acabou escolhendo ser ginecologista, já que isso faria com que tivesse seu próprio consultório e, consequentemente, estaria em casa sempre que quisesse. Porque só bastava um imbecil longe de casa.

Ele sorriu amargo e ela o encarava muda.

- Posso entrar?

Ela maneou a cabeça afirmativamente para o rapaz que mantinha metade do corpo para fora do quarto. Ele sorriu e, com as pontas dos dedos, limpou os recentes rastros de lágrimas.

- Aceita de volta um babaca que sempre esqueceu de te dar o valor merecido?

Sakura abriu a boca para falar, mas a voz falhou. Limpou a garganta enquanto esboçava um fraco levantar de lábios.

- Se esse babaca prometer jamais fazer isso de novo.

O rosto dele voltou a ficar impassível.

- Eu prometo.

E, assim, ele a beijou.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eu briguei com meu namorado ontem, eu briguei FEIO com meu namorado ontem. Fizemos as pazes no mesmo dia, como sempre acontece, mas como consequência acordei com a discussão retratada lá em cima na cabeça.<p>

Mudou muita coisa ao longo do dia, coisa que não tinha eu coloquei. Saiu em menos de uma hora e meia (to ficando boa nisso! Oaksoaksoaksoak).

A frase lá em cima é minha mesmo, eu falei isso pra ele ontem quando resolvemos o assunto. É, a coisa ta tensa. Rs

Espero que tenham gostado, eu particularmente gostei, fazia tempo que a história não surgia tão completa na minha cabeça, sem que eu precisasse forçar nada. Só para não esquecer, não está betada, mas prometo que o faço no fim de semana.

Não se esqueçam de comentar, por que se deu tempo de escrever até aqui, dá tempo de deixar uma review, nem que seja um "gostei.".

Beeeijos.


End file.
